


Rocking the Boat

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve encounters difficulties when beginning to date Danny.  The most frustrating being that his boyfriend has to be convinced into living together and/or getting engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a joke involving suspected domestic violence. If this is something you do not find funny or triggering, please do not read.
> 
> As always, thanks for the support. I'm sick as a dog right now so I have a bit of time on my hands to bang these out. Not beta read. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Cheers,

“Williams! Hey, Williams! That ass does not quit! Eh?”

 

Danny flushes, ears and cheeks going pink. “Yeah. Yeah. Screw off, Mateo.”

 

Steve exhales loudly through his nose, turning away from the two men. Kono giggles behind him. He hates Kale Mateo. Always loud and distracting everyone.

 

“Is that an invitation?” Mateo quips back at Danny. The other members of HPD laugh, and continue to process the scene. Steve scowls, crossing his arms.

 

Chin raises a single brow at him when he asks brusquely about what was stolen from the museum.

 

At the bar that night, Carla Ko is practically Danny's shadow as he walks back into the bar. Hand resting lightly on his arm. They're laughing. Drinks in hand.

 

Everyone thinks Danny's been single for a while.

 

He is not pouting.

 

The team has been drinking a bit. Friends have joined them. Celebrating the solved case.

 

Drinking whiskey seems like a good idea at the time. He matches Ellie and her girlfriend shot for shot.

 

He gets in a fight with a guy who can't take no for an answer when Danny tries to send him on his way. Refusing the drink bought for him.

 

Ellie is yelling at him to cut it out. The team looks bewildered. He gets kicked out by three big Samoan dudes. The guy he was fighting takes off.

 

It is dark out. The cool air hits him and sobers him some. Still feels like he is inebriated. Stars dot the sky as he looks up, unsteady on his legs. The moon is covered by clouds. Light from the bar's sign casts a neon glow against the storefronts around them.

 

Danny kicks open the side door he was booted out of moments ago. He rushes forward to push him in the alley. Yelling at him . . . for something.

 

“What's wrong with you, you caveman?” Danny yells. His boyfriend seems really mad tonight. “I can handle myself. You got it? I've been in a hell of a lot more bar fights than you.” Danny shoves his index angrily into Steve's sternum, glaring at him.

 

“He wasn't backing off.” Steve growls back. Boiling back to anger. Right on the edge of being really fucking drunk. He was in the right. The guy had it coming. He attempts to grab the hand poking him in the chest. But Danny moves it out of his reach. Waving it with the other in the air.

 

“ _You_ don't get rid of him. That is literally what bouncers are for. And if they couldn't, I am _more_ than capable of doing so.”

 

Steve lets loose an unintelligible angry noise at that. He kicks the side of the dumpster nearby, hard enough to make his foot throb in his boot. He was just trying to stop the creep. Damn it. He pushes Danny so his back hits the brick wall of the alley, and he can use his height to his advantage. “Why can't I get rid of the asshole bothering my boyfriend, huh?”

 

Danny gives him a dirty look. “Because your boyfriend can take care of himself, you jealous jackass.”

 

Why does he always end up with such temperamental people who never want him to help them? He clasps his fingers behind Danny's head, bringing him in. The kiss is deep and frantic.

 

He puts his teeth behind Danny's teeth. Biting him. Can taste the liquor on his breath.

 

They've both been drinking too much.

 

They pull at each other clothes. He scratches his knuckles against the brick as he gropes Danny. Runs his hand hard up his boyfriend's inseam. Eliciting a whimper in response. Already hard.

 

He breaks the kiss to look at him. Danny's face is partially in shadow against the brick. Light catching the golden flecks in his facial hair. They're both breathing hard. Staring at each other.

 

“I hate you.” Danny tells him in a hoarse voice, scowling, and pupils blown wide. Steve pulls him back in for a kiss.

 

They make it to the Camaro. The parking lot is pretty much deserted anyway.

 

The backseat is not big enough for both of them. So Steve hooks his arm over the driver's seat headrest, dragging himself backward to make room, spreading his legs. Danny follows after him, raising Steve's shirt up as he goes. Danny trails his nails lightly down Steve's chest. Steve twitches in response. Anticipation running through him as Danny's fingertips trail back upwards. Danny's hands make it to the front of his pants and hastily undoes them, pulling them down Steve's legs.

 

Danny bends and mouths over Steve's underwear clad erection. Leaving a wet spot. The sensation gives him a shock. Danny pushes his briefs down, making sure his blunt nails scratch at his sides. He rests on his elbows, head above his cock.

 

Danny lifts his head to look him in the eye. “You should know that I don't need your help.”

 

The first suck on the underside of his dick makes him dizzy. Danny takes him halfway down and rolls his tongue on the vein underneath making him squirm in his seat. Wanting to fuck up into his boyfriend's mouth.

 

Danny pulls off with a pop, releasing the suction. “I think the only one who needs help right now is you.” He says, voice husky. Licking his way down the trail of hair leading toward his groin. Purposely avoiding his erection.

 

“Danny.” His voice could sound a little less needy.

 

“Hmm?” Danny looks up at him and smirks as he squeezes around the base of his cock. Jacking him up hard once. Walking the line between pain and pleasure. His hand trails up to play with the tip, tracing the head. “Did you want some help with something there, babe?”

 

It is hot in the cab of the Camaro. The bare skin of his back is sticking to the door. He puffs out a breath. “Yes, I do.”

 

Danny swallows him down. Using his hands to hold his hips back from thrusting upward. It doesn't do much good. He can feel the back of Danny's throat contract around him. Tongue pressing out of his mouth, reaching the top of his balls.

 

He runs his hand through Danny's hair to avoid pulling at it. Reminding himself to be gentle. He focuses on the warm mouth around him. Fucking up into it. Damn it, he loves it fast. His other hand digs into the driver's seat, leather crinkling.

 

Danny hasn't done this a lot. But he really goes for it. The hot exhale of breath from his nose on his groin is the only sign his boyfriend is still breathing. Danny keeps a loose grip around his balls, rolling them in his hand. It's good. Really good.

 

He kicks the door opposite him when he comes. Denting the plastic of the interior. Toes curling in his boots. “Son of a--”

 

Danny fucking drinks him down. Throat swallowing. The nerves at the end of his cock all fire at once in response. He sees stars.

 

Afterward, the car is too hot so they lean against each other on the side of the Camaro. Alone in the dark parking lot. It is getting kind of cool out. The temperature feels good on his skin. The windows of the car are still fogged up. They make out lazily. It's quiet and dark around them. The sounds from the bar distant. He presses Danny firmly into the passenger side door. Sliding a leg between Danny's for him to rub on.

 

They are good at this now. They've had some practice.

 

He feels good. Maybe just a little tipsy. Not like before. Muscles loose. Like he's wrapping up the cool down from a marathon.

 

Danny has an arm thrown around his neck, making him lean down. He has Danny's shirt mostly unbuttoned and half untucked, hand inside and rubbing at his boyfriend's lower back. He sucks a mark onto his Danny's shoulder. Well away from any area marks could be easily seen.

 

Danny is not generally a fan of marks. But he is. So they compromise.

 

His boyfriend shivers when he presses in with his teeth, then laps at him.

 

“Oh.”

 

The sound is a gunshot in the silence of the parking lot. Steve gets a crick in his neck searching for who spoke. Danny tries to push him away.

 

It's Max.

 

He stands a couple yards away. Silhouette illuminated by the distant lights. His eyes are wide behind his glasses. Surprised. Lips moving, but he is not making a sound.

 

“I am so sorry. I had no idea that there was even a remote chance I would be interrupting some sort of rendezvous-” Max says quickly and Steve winces at the word. Who says rendezvous anymore when not talking about an extraction point?

 

“But Detective Williams did not return, and we received no texts or calls. We were concerned … I volunteered to look for you. Lt. Kelly said Danny might have driven you home as you were clearly quite drunk. But, uh, you were here … instead.” The M.E. gestures at them.

 

They finally separate. “Sorry, Max,” Steve starts. “I know this is awkward. We were fighting, and then things uh escalated.” He tries to explain.

 

“Escalated?” Max repeats, voice high. Anxiously looking between the two.

 

“Yeah. Ah,” He rubs his neck. Glances at Danny.

 

Danny is suppressing a grin. Arms crossed. Leaning against the car. Expression like the cat who caught the canary. Danny catches his look and waves a hand at him. “No, please go on, Steve. I'd love to hear you explain to him what we were doing out here.”

 

“Ahm, well, we're together. No one knows yet.” He finishes lamely. Voice constricted sounding. What else is there to say? “Except you know now. Max. I guess. It's kind of a new thing.” He ends. He has never known what to say when people ask him about his romantic relationships.

 

Max lights up, clasping his hands together. “This is wonderful news. Sabrina and I have been in the market for other couples to go on double dates with. So many of my other friends are unfortunately single.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Danny agrees politely. “We'll have to arrange something. But I don't know when we're gonna start telling people we are together.”

 

“Of course. I understand. Mums the word.,” Max mimes zipping his lips. Then looks thoughtfully at Steve. “Before I leave, I would be remiss to not extend my BFF services to you, Commander, if you need to talk about anything. I am available as your confidant.”

 

“Thanks, Max.” He replies. The M.E. heads back to the bar. Shadow large across the parking lot.

 

Danny chuckles, bringing his attention firmly back to him. “I have to say. I am pleasantly surprised that you did not run away.”

 

Steve pivots to face him. “Why would I run away?”

 

“I don't know.” Danny shrugs, arms still crossed. “I figured admitting you were with a man to another person might send you off the deep end.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense. I've been with more men than you have.” He responds. Women too for that matter. What is Danny thinking? He would not hide their relationship. They are just getting used to it.

 

His boyfriends just sighs. He seems annoyed, but it's hard to tell with Danny sometimes. “That's not my point. You've only been in like two serious relationships. Both with women you only grudgingly admitted being committed to.”

 

“But I'm gonna marry you.” He teases. Crowding Danny against the car. He gets hit in the arm in retaliation.

 

“Stop saying that!” Danny yells at him. Indignant. “You're _not_ funny.” He only grins mischievously at his boyfriend in return. Danny hates it when he says that. He paws at his boyfriend, leaning down for another kiss.

 

“I don't marry jealous people.” Danny defiantly mutters, before returning the embrace. Moving his head to avoid getting kissed only to leave himself wide open to have his neck nipped at. Danny swats at him. “And I don't marry people I've only dated for a handful of months.”

 

–

 

Steve has a preference for morning sex.

 

It starts the day off right.

 

He rubs his stubble back and forth between his boyfriend's nipples. Chest hair tickling his face. Danny cracks a tired eye open to watch. Still groggy no doubt. Steve catches his teeth over one of Danny's nipples on each pass, working it into a peak. Danny hisses when he bites down this time. Feels him take a sharp grip on his hair. His boyfriend's not trying to sleep anymore. Both his eyes open fully as Steve drags him up into a kiss.

 

And the morning breath is just terrible. Like the worst stale breath. Danny grunts out a “Yuck.” making a face. Steve snorts, and pecks his lips again because he can.

 

Danny turns to his side and looks down by his hip to watch Steve slowly jacking himself into his tan, lubed hand while his other hand is focusing on opening himself up. He's got two fingers in and enjoys Danny staring at him. Licking his lips in response.

 

He rests his chin on Danny's chest, and crooks a wicked smile at him. Angling his ass up.

 

“Something you like?”

 

“No- nope- nothing.” Danny croaks, smiling bemused “Aren't you supposed to be hungover, McGarrett?” He asks, quirking his brow.

 

Steve moves the hand pumping himself to the open canister of lube on the bed. Smearing out a generous amount, and begins to coat Danny's cock in it. He watches Danny shudder at the combination of cold lube and warm hand squeezing him.

 

He has got him just where he wants him.

 

“Nah, you see that's where your wrong, babe.” He teases. Grinning like a maniac. Danny makes a punched out sound at the up stroke of his hand. His boyfriend bites his lower lip watching him add a third finger. Stretching himself further. “You see, I may drink like a sailor. But I get up at the crack of dawn each morning to get things done.” He eyes Danny's groin squeezing at the base.

 

Revenge for last night.

 

His grin does not falter as he moves to straddle him and positions Danny for himself. No condom - they don't use one when he bottoms anymore - and sinks down with mutual groans. They both make embarrassingly loud sex noises after that as he adjusts and sets a rhythm he likes. His mind zeroes in on the feeling of fullness. Can't think of anything else for some time. And thank god they are used to hearing weird sex sounds from each other because Danny makes a keening noise as he grabs on to Steve's hips and fucks upward. Steve pushes down hard against him, reiterating how fully in charge he is of their rhythm. Bearing down.

 

“Shit, yeah, babe.” Danny groans as he goes faster, snapping his pelvis up. Again and again. Danny holds onto him with one hand, grinding out encouragement. Goes to massage Steve's balls with his other hand, tracing the side of his cock with his thumb. Circling the head where there is a bead of precum. Danny gets a good grip and starts to pump him in tandem.

 

Steve continues to ride him hard, while Danny pulls at his dick. “That's it yeah …. Danny.” Steve encourages. He likes the dual sensation. He's leaning over him. The lids of Danny's eyes are half closed, and he sounds thoroughly debauched. He zones in on the sounds his boyfriend is creating and the electric sensation of his prostate getting nailed. Lighting up his nervous system. He is focused on orgasm now.

 

He stutters down twice and he comes with a hoarse groan. Striping cum over Danny's chest, Dripping from the tip of his chin. He has the brief thought that Danny's gonna be pissed about coming on him. But then Danny finds his own orgasm when Steve slumps all of his – not inconsiderable weight- back down on his boyfriend's cock one last time. He feels like he is a floating. Static shocks at the edges of his senses.

 

“Good morning.” Steve crows at his boyfriend cheerfully. Annoyingly perky, and making Danny frown in distaste. How do you like them apples, Williams? Who needs help getting off now? He pulls off of Danny to lay down next to him and tangle their limbs.

 

Danny crooks a nod at him and gestures to the semen coating his front. He rolls his eyes and tosses Danny some of the wipes from inside the bedside table drawer.

 

“You're an animal.” Danny remarks after finishing wiping himself and wads the dirty cloth at Steve's shoulder. “Not everyone wants to be covered in their boyfriend's jizz, you know.”

 

“Yeah, but you like it don't you, Danno?”

 

Danny huffs. But his face gets splotchy like he is embarrassed. He chuckles as he pulls the shorter man into his arms to kiss him on the temple. Danny likes to cuddle. Steve generally doesn't but it keeps his boyfriend quiet for a while. So he allows it. Danny drowsily traces his lizard tattoo. He tends to do that after sex.

 

Danny falls asleep in his arms. Small smile still on his face.

 

Steve likes to jog in Danny's neighborhood. He has his trek figured out. It's flatter terrain here. Good training for when Gracie joins him. But he'd get a better workout if it was his own neighborhood.

 

He takes one of his famous three minute showers when he's done. Slings a towel around his waist and heads to the bedroom. He can't find his shorts. Or the rest of his clothes. He goes through Danny's dresser and pulls out one of the soft tees he keeps here and a pair of Danny's loose basketball shorts. Sliding them on.

 

“Danny, where'd you put my clothes?” He calls out when he enters the hallway connecting to the main room of the house.

 

“He's doing a load of laundry.” Grace's voice answers him. And indeed if he strains his ears, he can hear Danny swearing at the washing machine. There is a thud like he kicked it to make it stop the clunking noise.

 

Grace is at the counter in the kitchen, drinking orange juice. “Can we make pancakes?” She asks sweetly. Brown eyes wide in supplication.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

He has maybe been spoiling her a little. More than he normally dotes on her. Whenever he stays over on the weekend, they usually make big breakfasts together. Then if he has time, he takes her to the beach to surf.

 

Besides blueberry oatmeal pancakes happens to be a specialty of his. They work on mixing the batter. He shows her how to mix oatmeal with the pancake mix. Adding blueberries as they go. He has her grab the special syrup. Easily the unhealthiest part of this meal. The kind he knows for a fact Danny has his mother send him in the crate of food she mails every few months from Jersey.

 

The three of them sit down for breakfast. It's nice. It reminds him of breakfasts with his own family years ago. But the food is better this time around. Dad wasn't much of a cook.

 

“So, Grace, Steve and I have something to tell you.” Danny begins, cutting up his pancakes.

 

Oh. So we are going to do this now. He stops eating. Sitting up.

 

“Danno,” She whines, sounding and looking embarrassed. She glances down at her plate. “I already know you guys are sleeping together. It's pretty obvious.”

 

“Excuse me, what?” Danny asks, incredulous.

 

Grace huffs, her eyes flicking between them, before looking back down at her plate. Face reddening. “I'm not five. And Uncle Steve never actually sleeps on the couch.”

 

He nods in agreement with her observation. “She's got you there, Danno.” Grace is no dummy.

 

“My twelve-year-old daughter should not be savvy enough to know when people are sleeping together.” Danny states loudly looking at him scandalized. Then turns back toward Grace. “Is this what school is teaching you? Your mother said that health class just covers the basics.”

 

“It's okay, Danno. It's not like there's a parade of people coming through here or something.” Grace says, rolling her eyes. Making Steve snort at her frankness. She chews thoughtfully on a mouthful of food, and points her fork at Danny. “I'm glad you and Uncle Steve hooked up. I liked Amber. But she never made breakfast or did half the stuff he does for us.”

 

“ _Hooked up?!”_

 

“It's when two people begin a sexual relationship with or without being a serious romantic pair.” He answers.

 

“Yes, thank you, Steven. I know what it means. My grandmother would know what that means!”

 

“Are you guys boyfriends?” Grace interjects, curious. “Or is this … I don't really know what to call it.” She shrugs. Looking at them for guidance. Cautious.

 

“We are.” He states. Maintaining eye contact with her for a moment. Then clarifies, “In a serious relationship. We've called each other that - uh - boyfriends” He usually only says the word to Danny. Mostly because it sounds stupid to his mind. But he can say this to Grace. He wants to be open with her.

 

She beams, bouncing a little in her seat. “Really?”

 

Danny sighs, rubbing his temple, “Yes, really. Though I don't approve of the automatic assumption I was sleeping with him. You are much too young to be assuming things like that about the adults in your life.”

 

Steve takes a bite of his pancake. Hopefully that settles the whole thing. He grabs the butter to spoon into his drink.

 

Danny is still shaking his head, eating his breakfast. He thinks Danny is being a bit over sensitive. Grace knows about romance and couples. A little about the nature of sex. That's normal for a girl her age. He thinks.

 

His old man had the talk with him when he was eleven or something. That was awkward as hell. They really did not discuss that sort of thing in his family. But he doesn't mind the topic. It's human nature.

 

“Can I ask a sex question?” Grace timidly asks. Eyes on the juice in her hand.

 

“Yes.” Danny answers. Albeit hesitantly.

 

“So does this mean you're gay? Or are you bisexual?" Grace asks, tilting her head in question. "Is this why you and Mom didn't stay married?”

 

Danny sputters, grabbing for his napkin. Steve sits back in his chair. Stirs his spoon in his coffee to mix the butter. This ought to be good.

 

“I'm sorry.” Grace says distressed, eyes wide. “Are you mad?”

 

“No it's okay. We can talk about this.” Danny starts, attempting a calm tone. He puts his napkin down.

 

“First of all,” Danny raises his hand. “Your mother and I did not work as a couple for several reasons. None of which involve my sexuality. And . . . I guess I am ... bisexual? Yeah, let's stick with that. Your mom said something once that I was pansexual, but I don't like the sound of that. Whatever it is.” Danny rambles.

 

“It is sexual or romantic attraction to others regardless of their sex or gender identity. It's a general rejection of the gender binary.” He explains.

 

Danny plops his hands palm down on the table, shaking his head at him with a furrowed brow. “You just keep _educating_ today.”

 

Why is he looking at him like that? He didn't seem to know.

 

“What? I read. There was an excellent article--”

 

“Whatever.” Danny waves him away. Effectively shushing him. “Monkey, how do you feel about this? What are you thinking?”

 

“Sounds good to me. I love Uncle Steve.” Grace shrugs then pauses, considering. “Can we stay at his house sometimes?”

 

Danny still seems worried about her reaction. His boyfriend hedges. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

“I'd like that.” She looks hopefully between them.

 

They clean up after themselves, clearing the table. He helps Danny do the dishes. Grace is in the bathroom. Getting ready for the day.

 

“Are you upset that I told her this morning?” Danny asks him softly. Drying the dish in his hand.

 

“No. I've wanted you to tell her for a while now. I want to tell people.”

 

“Then why are you so quiet?”

 

“I'm not quiet. I'm normal.” He says. Patient. “You're the one who is unusually quiet.”

 

“I'm normal too.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

Danny dries the skillet. He's biting the side of his lower lip. “You know how important she is to me.” Danny starts.

 

“I do know how important your _daughter_ is to you. Yes. Rings a bell.”

 

“Pfft,” Danny knocks his shoulder into him. “You think you're so hilarious.”

 

Steve smirks. Scrubs at the bowl in front of him. But the serious tone has been set.

 

“I'm a package deal. You know that.” Danny says quietly. “I just want to reiterate that one of my aims as a father is to provide stability for her.”

 

“This is about moving.” He surmises.

 

“It is. You are correct.”

 

“My offer still stands. I'm very serious.”

 

“I don't want to rock the boat.”

 

“I've known her for six years, Danny. Half of her life. How is you living with me - her half the time - 'rocking the boat'?”

 

Danny sighs. Shoulders slumping.

 

“What if I moved in here?” He suggests.

 

“You love that house.”

 

“I do. It's the better house. Bigger. More secure. You rent, and I own. Access to the ocean. Better neighborhood. Closer to the market places and work.”

 

“Of course you have a list.” Danny mocks, flapping a hand at him.

 

“I would sell my house regardless of the list if that didn't _rock the boat._ ”

 

Danny puts the last dish in the cabinet. “I need to go for a walk.”

 

“I'll join you.”

 

“No.” Danny says. Brows raised. “Just no.”

 

Danny steps out the back door. Bottle of water in hand.

 

Grace asks to play a game and they decide on a video game. Mario Kart. She's pretty good. Maybe pretty great. But he gives as good as he's got. He will not lose to a child.

 

Not without decimating Princess Peach and her turtle shells first.

 

They play a few rounds. Tying up the score. Danny returns, door creaking loudly, distracting him from his win.

 

Grace is giggling at him. “Uncle Steve is a bad loser.”

 

He is not a bad loser. He is tactfully accepting his defeat by lying on the floor. Face down in the rug in shame.

 

He should always win on Rainbow Road. That is the damn rule. He is in a gay relationship for God's sake. Rainbows should be on his side. That was the deal.

 

Danny tentatively presses a bare foot on his back. Toes scrunching his shirt. His boyfriend stands on his back. Heels putting pressure on his spine. Popping it.

 

“That feels nice.” Steve mumbles sadly into the rug. Shame. Shame.

 

“Keep this image in your mind, Gracie. Uncle Steve is the loser. And the Williamses are the winners.”

 

“You're being a bad winner, Danno. And you didn't even win.”

 

“Yeah, Danno.” He parrots. Danny can't even work a controller right.

 

“Alright.” He steps off of him.

 

Danny seems in a better mood. They decide to go to the beach. Grace wants to meet up with some friends to surf.

 

His boyfriend sprays on an obscene amount of sunscreen. Encourages Grace to do the same. He smells like a coconut.

 

He has known that Grace is accepted as a local. But it is weird to see that Danny is too now to some extent. Danny greets other parents who are there with them. Some are setting out to surf with the kids. Others set up shop on the beach with books or to build sand castles with their small children.

 

Danny settles on a towel in some shade. His knees bent, arms behind him propping himself up. Keeping an eye on Grace at a distance. Steve reclines on his own towel and buries his feet in the sand. Lays back. He'd like to get a nap before he goes out and surfs.

 

“I thought about what you said. And I don't think living with you is a terrible idea. The opposite in fact. But we _just_ told her that we're together.”

 

“And you don't want to rush in to anything.”

 

“I want her to get used to the idea of an us first. Then _maybe_ move in together.”

 

“Let me ask you something, Danny. How long did Rachel wait after the divorce to move in with Stan?”

 

“That's different they were married.” His boyfriend answers, picking at something on his trunks, decidedly not looking at him

 

“We could get married.”

 

“No, Steve. You need to stop saying that. It's not funny.”

 

“Why not? I'm not joking.”

 

“ _We've only been together three months.”_ Danny reasons.

 

“So? I don't need to date you. I already know you. We've been friends for six years.”

 

“I _hated_ you the first few months.”

 

“You only hated me for like a week – two weeks tops. And now look at us.”

 

The kids are laughing out in the surf. The wind is blowing in their direction, and he can pick out Grace's laugh. Clear as a bell as she teases her classmate. Hears the water hit the shoreline and recede.

 

“Why would you even want to marry me? I'm not ...” Danny stops and licks his upper lip, pursing his mouth at the side. Mouth crooked. “I'm not a good bet. Maybe once. But that was a long time ago.”

 

Steve reaches his hand out. Places it over Danny's hand closest to him. He can feel where Danny has dug his fingers into the towel. “I understand if you don't want to move in yet. I understand if you don't want to marry me yet. But I'm here. I've been here. And you know me.”

 

“I know you.” Danny repeats. Nodding to himself. He turns his head to look at him then. Their eyes lock. Steve can feel his heart clunk in his chest. The gaze is unexpectedly intense for him.

 

Danny leans toward him like he wants to kiss him, but pulls himself back. Breaking eye contact, glancing around. Cognizant once again that they are on a public beach in the middle of the day. People milling around them.

 

He sits up like a shot. Not wanting Danny to think they can't kiss in the open. He bumps his forehead into Danny's in his haste to kiss him. It's sweet. And Danny smiles at him when they break apart. Danny kisses the corner of his eye before putting some space between them again.

 

He lays back down to try to nap. Enjoying the warmth of the sand through his towel. Danny sits comfortably beside him. Their hands still loosely clasped together.

 

–

 

Danny holds a rag to his nose. It has been bleeding steadily. He glares at him over his hand. One eye is bruising into a black eye, swelling around the cheekbone.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

His boyfriend closes his eyes. One nearly swollen shut already. Like the sight of him is disgusting.

 

“It was an _accident._ ” He presses his point. He feels awful. Terrible. This will not help his bid to have Danny move in with him. “And I pulled back when I realized at the last second it was you.” He would have knocked him out otherwise. Maybe done worse.

 

“Accidents happen due to carelessness, Steven.” Danny starts, sounding stuffed up. “ _You_ punched me. Even though you knew I was in the house. It isn't like the times when you push me out of bed when you're asleep and having a bad dream.”

 

“ _But I didn't know you were home.”_

 

He busies himself with putting ice in a pack. In truth, he thought Danny had gone home when he woke up alone in bed. Danny usually spent the night, but sometimes he left if he couldn't sleep or had something to do early the next day.

 

Then he'd heard noises. Thought there was a really clumsy burglar downstairs in the dark. He had punched Danny square in the nose when he jumped out at him. Trying to surprise the inept supposed burglar going through his kitchen drawers.

 

He makes a mental note to get a security system for the house. He brings the ice over to his boyfriend. “Let me see?” Danny moves the rag.

 

Damn. It is definitely broken.

 

Danny's good eye winces when he applies the ice. Blood keeps dripping from the tip of his black and blue nose. He glances at the kitchen clock. It is 2a.m and his boyfriend's nose has been bleeding for at least a half hour.

 

“I think we should go to the emergency room. Your nose needs to be put back in place. Maybe get one of those splint things for it.”

 

“I told you.” Danny glares. “I know what it feels like when my nose breaks. I played hockey as a kid.”

 

So they take a drive to the emergency room.

 

Danny gets put under light anesthesia to have them reset it a couple of hours later.

 

He is not sure what happened since he sat in the waiting room while Danny was being treated. But he'd wager Danny told them that he beat him when he was loopy on anesthetic.

 

Because he is arrested on suspicion of domestic battery. In the middle of the E.R. People stare at him like he is worse than dog crap.

 

He is really embarrassed when he is put in holding. Alone in a cell.

 

He sits on the metal bench. He called Duke Lukela to help him sort the whole thing out. He has to wait until Danny officially makes a statement so he can be let go. Members of HPD snicker at him as they pass. Everyone knows about the incident now. Duke told the desk sergeant and she told everyone else. They think it is hilarious. Gossip travels fast even at 5am. The nicer ones call out greetings and ask if he is having a bad night.

 

An hour later, Kono comes in slow clapping her hands and stands in front of the bars. Lou and Chin follow behind her. Both disheveled and tired obviously having recently gotten out of bed.

 

“So what happened?” Chin tiredly starts.

 

“It was an accident.”

 

“That's what they all say.” Kono flicks her hair over her shoulder. She looks at him wryly, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

 

“I didn't know he was there. I thought he was a burglar.”

 

Lou has an official looking paper in front of him. “The initial report filed tells us that a nurse asked Detective Williams how he got injured when she was treating him.” Lou levels him a look filled with amusement. He begins to read aloud.

 

“She told the officer that Detective Williams responded with quote: My asshole boyfriend punched me in the face.” Lou pauses to gauge his expression. He shifts from foot to foot in his cell.

 

“Lou,”

 

“No this is good.” Lou winks and holds up a finger for patience. “Naturally, the police were called after this response. When the officer arrived on the scene he asked a _heavily sedated_ Detective Williams again what happened in order to ascertain if the two men in question were in some sort of altercation. And he was able to gather another statement from our potential victim. Quote: I had gotten out of bed to get some water when that idiot thought it was a great idea to start going around clobbering people who are minding their own business. End quote.”

 

They stare at him.

 

“We weren't in an altercation.” He responds frustrated. “I swear it was an accident. When I woke up, he was gone. I thought he went back to his house.” He really feels guilty about the whole thing.

 

“He was pissed when we left for the E.R. Then they gave him pain meds and put him under anesthesia to fix his nose. He was probably loopy then. Ask him now.”

 

“Oh, we tried.” Kono pipes up, leaning her hip against the bar. “And we will try again, when he isn't high as a kite on pain medication or sleeping. We were _all_ called to the hospital because he had to be released to someone, and his emergency contact was already in jail. So he told them to call his ex-wife, and Rachel called us. She's very worried Danny is being abused.”

 

Ugh. This night.

 

Chin chuckles. “He asked to be taken to your house. We dropped him off there to sleep. Though I have to admit, I have a real problem with letting a potential victim of domestic violence remain in their abuser's home.” His brows are raised. Mouth crooked to the side.

 

“It's not funny.”

 

“It is a little.” Lou retorts looking smug. “I was told on good authority that the jokes about your marriage were all in good fun.”

 

Kono titters. “Oh Lou, this just makes it better. You two are together right?” She eyes him.

 

He sighs loudly, rolling his shoulders back.

 

“I don't know guys.” Kono turns to look at Lou and Chin. “I think we should bring him in to headquarters for interrogation. He isn't giving us much.”

 

“Yes. We're together.”

 

“For how long?” She questions, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

He puffs out his cheeks, exhaling loudly. “Like three months maybe four. I don't know. He keeps track of that stuff.”

 

“ _No_. Damn it.” Kono rubs a hand over her face, pushing her hair back. “I had money on this, McGarrett. You're killing me here. It had to be at least six months, brah. Are you sure it's only been four months?” She slaps her thigh.

 

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

 

“Shoots, cuz. I win.” Chin grins widely.

 

“The hell you do. As I recall, you added the caveat that they would announce their engagement when we found out.”

 

“I want to. You know … marry him.” He might as well be honest. Kono groans in response.

 

“But you two aren't engaged?” She checks.

 

“No. But I'm wearing him down.” Kono sticks her tongue out at Chin.

 

“Well this is all very sweet. But I think my boss owes me a day off, if I'm not mistaken.” Lou comments, smirking.

 

“You can have two days off if you get me out of here.”

 

“Bribing an officer of the law?” Chin tuts. “Hawaii takes domestic battery very seriously, you know. We can't make special exceptions.”

 

“Is this because we didn't tell you guys about us yet?”

 

Kono hits the bar with an open palm, but she is failing at looking angry or upset. “ _That_ is exactly why. We are hurt, McGarrett.”

 

They crack up. Cackling. He doesn't see what is so funny though.

 

Lou wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. “The best we can do is tell everyone what a big mistake this was – which they already know -- and bring in Williams to clear this up … whenever he wakes out of his cloud of pain killers.”

 

“But first, we think it's a good idea if you sit here for a while and think about what happens when you don't share with the class.” Chin says, grinning easily. “And for waking us up in the wee hours in the morning when there is no case.”

 

“C'mon guys.” They file out. Laughing as they go. “Please?”

 

He resolves to sleep on the mental bench. It is uncomfortable. But he has made a career out of sleeping in strange places.

 

He wakes up to Duke opening the door to his cell. Telling him that he is free to move around HPD.

 

Danny has a big shiner. It is dark and purple, spreading from his nose to his eye. Splints holds his nose in place. He's holding two cups of coffee in his hand. He hands one to Steve.

 

“Hey, babe.” He says, voice strange. Effected by his splinted nose. “How'd I look?”

 

He thinks Danny still looks a bit over-medicated. Pupil in his good eye more dilated than normal. Pale around the bruising.

 

“Very handsome.”

 

Kono and Chin stand behind him. Expressions amused. He knows he will never hear the end of this.

 

“'M here t'make a statemen'.” Danny slurs, and pats Steve's face. “Tha' you don' beat me. Buh yuh still a crazy asshole.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Danny.” He rubs his boyfriend's arm and peers more closely at his face. He looks awful. The swelling has not gone down much, one eye can't even open. Steve feels worse than he did last night.

 

“Tha's okay. 'M nah as mad anymore.” Danny tugs at his sleeve, pulling him out of the cell. “Ah' leas' this didn' happen when we were having sex.”

 

“Oh God.” Kono squeals. She rolls her head back, laughing. Smile huge. “This is really happening. I told you this would happen.” She punches her cousin playfully.

 

“Elbows are dangerous during sex, Kalakaua.” Danny warns solemnly. “Buh I guess if this happened t' meh face during sex, I' have to say then tha' I gah col' cocked.”

 

“What?” Chin asks, looking around confused. “What did he say?”

 

“He's saying cold-cocked, cuz. It's a pun. He's pun-ny.” She's holding her sides laughing now.

 

“She ge's meh.” Danny grins at her. They bump fists.

 

Danny makes his statement and they leave. They head to a diner for breakfast, and grab a booth. The Kelly-Kalakaua cousins slide in directly in front of them.

 

He feels distinctly like an interrogation is about to happen. Danny sits next to him by the window. Unbothered by the air of interest directed at them. He looks rumpled in wrinkled too big clothes. Breathing out of his mouth.

 

He realizes Danny is wearing one of his Navy shirts. “Why do you have on my shirt?”

 

Danny puts down his menu and gives him an incredulous look. “You go' blood all over t'other one. 'Scuse me, if I take one of your shirts. I's nah like you don' wear my clothes sometimes.”

 

“You take my clothes. I _have_ to wear some of yours.”

 

“I wash them. T'make them clean. You know? Clean. For people who are nah animals.”

 

Chin shakes his head and takes a sip of his tea. Kono is staring at them, unabashed. Leaning against the plush red pleather of the booth.

 

“You know, cuz, it's this sort of interaction that led us to believe they were married years ago.”

 

“Again with tha marriage thing.” Danny groans. Waving his hand in her direction. “You know, I never wan'ed to remarry. One an' done.”

 

Kono sits forward, locking eyes with Danny. “Okay but seriously, when did this happen? No money. No bets. I just want to know. I'm a fantastic investigator and, as far as I can tell, this didn't start until recently. So what changed?”

 

He shifts in his seat. Glances at Danny. The pale parts of his face are flushed, and he casts his eyes downward at his menu.

 

“I think we jus' gave up on trying nah to be a couple.” Danny replies. Scratches his chin. “Steve?”

 

He would rather swallow his own tongue before trying to figure out something to say. It must show on his face because Chin laughs at him and gives him a sympathetic expression.

 

Danny is looking at him now like the ball is in his court. Like he ought to make some comment. These people are two of his best friends in the whole world. People he would trust with his life. People with whom he can be honest.

 

He rubs his neck. “I really don't know. We were both single?” And Danny was standing around looking like he does all the time. But he doesn't want to say that.

 

Kono sighs in disappointment.

 

“I don't know what you expected, Kono. It's not like they were sitting around rhapsodizing about each other. They've known each other too long and they're not kids.” Chin says, looking sideways at his cousin.

 

“I want to know when.” She demands, fist on the table.

 

He can answer that one. “After the terrorist cell holding naval officers, before the smugglers on Waikiki.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?” He asks, confused. What else is there to know?

 

“Steve made a move when he was healing after being held at tha' facility. I's been since then.”

 

Kono looks like she wants to ask more. But Chin raises his mug, “Fair enough.”

 

–

 

Most people aren't even surprised. They are only surprised when they clarify that they have only been a couple in the last few months. Not years.

 

Danny mentions one morning that they have been together seven months.

 

He decides to step up his game.

 

Clara Williams is a lovely woman, whom he likes very much. But she has a damned difficult time explaining to him how to cook her special lasagna.

 

He has her on Skype, set up in his kitchen. She painstakingly takes him through each step. He burns the sauce three times and learns how to make pasta by hand.

 

The result is a lumpy sponge with red spots. “Oh, dear.” She says again for the hundredth time. “This really just isn't your area. Maybe something else?”

 

He buys dozens of malasadas the next morning. Spreads them through Danny's office. His boyfriend's face lights up when he sees them.

 

“Marry me?” Steve proposes, grin wide and arms spread to emphasize the treats he bought.

 

Danny takes a bite of donut. Gaze thoughtful. “You don't need to do this. I'm already moving in.” He offers the others some. And they are munching on them, watching the scene before them.

 

“So is that a 'yes'?”

 

Danny tsks. “It's a maybe.”

 

He's never gotten a maybe before. “I'm wearing you down, babe.” Steve tells him with a smirk.

 

“Proposals should _not_ be about wearing the other party down, Steven. They should be romantic and involve less pastries – although these are my favorite." Danny comments, munching on his donut, considering him. "What if I wanted to propose to you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Danny shakes his head. “I'm not proposing.”

“It's still yes.” He responds. Just in case.

 

He has to think. He cleans all of the weapons he owns or has access to twice. A whole armory. Chin and Grover sit on stools around him in the garage. They sip on Longboards as he lovingly cleans his father's antique elephant rifle.

 

“Well marriage has been damn good to me." Lou tells them conversationally. "I'm not saying it's easy. It's hard work, but I got lucky with Renee.”

 

“He wants romantic. I can do romantic." He says, focusing on his work. "I bought him a beautiful Desert Eagle a few months ago. It wasn't even his birthday. I'm very romantic.” He adds. Danny had seemed so happy to have a new pistol.

 

“I engraved 'Marry me?' on the file Leilani gave me. It was sweet. We used it as part of the cake topper at the wedding. You remember?”

 

Steve pauses in his cleaning. Chin may have an idea there. “Danny did once give me some very good advice about shivs when I was in prison.”

 

Lou sighs exasperatedly, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Maybe no weapon-related proposals. You really didn't do too badly going the food route. But how about proposing somewhere that means a lot to the both of you? I proposed to my wife at the restaurant where we had our first date.”

 

Is there anywhere that means a lot to them? He frowns. Headquarters? The house? But he's proposed in both of those places. It was kind of intimate in the plane that one time coming home from Afghanistan.

 

He looks around the garage and gets an idea.

 

“I don't know, brah. The garage?” Chin lets his gaze wander around the garage. Criticism evident on his face.

 

The Marquis is half covered in a tarp. Hood propped up. It is dusty in here. The poured cement slab floor is stained and dirty. The windows too. But his tools are hung neatly enough on the walls and above the work bench. The bench itself is a pigsty right now since he is working on cleaning the antique rifle. Ten or so cardboard boxes are stacked haphazardly in the corner, filled with his things that were exiled from the house when Danny and Grace moved in.

 

“It's where we met. He stood right over there and held a gun on me.” He says, pointing to the spot.

 

“Of course he did.” Lou grumbles. “That's what happens every time someone meets you for the first time.”

 

He sets out early the next day. Telling Danny he intends to clean out the garage. Danny yells at him to throw away his 'crap'. He puts the boxes in the Marquis for safe keeping and gets Grace to steer while he pushes it out behind the garage.

 

He gently covers it with a tarp. Silently swearing to the car that it is not crap. He washes, scrubs, wipes, and throws away plenty of things. He's proud of his work when he looks around. The garage has never been cleaner. He has Grace take a look around to get her opinion.

 

“You want to ask Danno to marry you in the garage?” She questions with a small frown on her face, wrinkling her nose. She taps a finger to her cheek in thought. “Can we at least decorate?”

 

“With what?”

 

“Anything.” She gestures around at the empty space.

 

They take a trip to the mall. Grace chooses candles, lots of candles, in a variety of shapes and sizes, but all a pale yellow. She convinces him to buy Mets memorabilia, and a truly ugly wall hanging of the state of New Jersey.

 

They throw a pale sheet over the work bench and set the Champ toolbox on top of it. He has decorated the garage in all of the things that Danny likes. Grace lights candles and he hangs up Japanese lanterns behind Mets logos to illuminate them.

 

He sends Grace to collect Danny. It is dusk out, and he hopes the light in the garage is suitably romantic. He tries to string out a couple of chords of Bruce Springsteen's 'If I Should Fall Behind' on his guitar that he had been practicing. Admittedly he is really bad, he won't try to sing. That'd be awful.

 

“What are you doing?” Danny asks, lifting an eyebrow at him in suspicion. Danny is standing in the doorway, hand holding on to the trim. Eyes widening in astonishment. He takes a step in and looks around the transformed space, turning in a half circle to see everything. “Steve?”

 

The expression on Danny's face is interesting to him. He wants to remember Danny like this. A small, bemused smile is set on Danny's lips as he looks at the garage in wonder. He reaches out to run his hand along the Jersey wall art. “You bought me a gaudy sign of New Jersey?” His boyfriend asks, giving him a puzzled look.

 

“We met here for the first time, and we fought about that toolbox right here.” He gets on his knees. Opens the toolbox and gestures for Danny to look inside.

 

Danny hesitantly walks forward, eyes on Steve's face. Suspicious again. Danny reaches in and pulls out the note Steve left in there. A note simply asking him to marry him.

 

Danny has a hand over his mouth as he is looking at the note. Standing over him. He moves his hand a fraction lower to speak.

 

“Now this - this is really romantic.” Danny says in a strained voice, looking hard at him. “You really want to marry me?”

 

“YES.” He throws his head back in frustration. Why can't he make this clear? “Marry. Me.”

 

Danny nods. Once. Decisively.

 

“Yes?” He prompts. He has to be sure.

 

“Yeah, c'mon.” Danny admits, looking a bit embarrassed, and holding a hand out to help pull him up.

 

He got a yes. He swings Danny down into a kiss. It's exaggerated and silly. And Danny's laughing when he straightens them both. Arms still around him.

 

“Say 'yes' once.” He prods. Face split into a grin.

 

Danny rolls his eyes, “Yes, yes. Si, da. I don't know any other yeses.”

 

“I can teach you some.” He leers down at his fiancee.

 

Danny pulls back, palms forward. “Now I have rules for this marriage, Steven.”

 

“And I will do my best to listen to all of them, but right now we're gonna celebrate.”

 

They blow out the candles and exit the garage, his arm slung over Danny's shoulders, keeping him close. Danny holding the note in his hand. Grace shrieks in joy from the lanai when the come into her view.

 


End file.
